Respiratory diseases such as pneumonia, influenza, cystic fibrosis, asthma, lung cancers, tuberculosis, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease are major causes of morbidity throughout the world and are the leading cause of death in many countries. The ability to treat and prevent these diseases lies in developing a thorough understanding of the mechanisms and agents that cause lung damage and the means by which repair of the injured lung occurs. Central to this goal is the training of young investigators from both clinical and basic science backgrounds in all areas of respiratory disease research. Our multidisciplinary program, which is now in its nineteenth year, seeks to continue our role in preparing pre-doctoral and postdoctoral scientists for careers in pulmonary research. Trainees in the program include Ph.D.s., M.D.s, D.V.M.s, and predoctoral fellows. During the last ten years, 42 trainees have been supported by the program. Of 16 pre-doctoral trainees, 9 completed the program and received their Ph.D.s, and 5 are still in training. Of those completing the program, all continued their careers in science and are in either postdoctoral, faculty, government, or industry positions. Of 26 postdoctoral trainees supported during the last ten years, 22 have completed the program and 4 remain in training. Of those completing their training, 20 (91%) have continued their careers in science or pulmonary medicine and are in either faculty, industry, government, or other academic positions. Of the postdoctoral trainees entering the program, there were 21 Ph.D.s, 2 M.D.s, 1 M.D./Ph.D., 1 D.V.M., and 1 D.V.M./M.D. Four of our 42 trainees were from underrepresented minorities and 19 were women. Our overall attrition rate from the program is less than 3%, and 90% of all our trainees remain in science careers. New recruiting efforts and initiatives at UAB have resulted in expanding opportunities for pulmonary research. Based on our program's strong record of productivity and its importance in these endeavors, we seek to continue our role in training young investigators for productive careers in pulmonary research.